


sugar rush

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Crying, Emetophilia, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, yuta loves Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taeyong really needed to stop messing with yuta.





	sugar rush

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is gross but i had the idea in my head and needed to get it out LUL just wanted to write some nasty yutae  
> this is very much un-beta'd and i wrote it in an hour so excuse the mistakes lmao

yuta thought taeyong was as sweet as candy. he saw it in the way the older smiled and politely greeted him the first time they met, sees it in the way he wipes jisung’s tears when the youngest is stressed. he sees it in the way taeyong’s face flushes whenever yuta talks to him, sees it in the way taeyong softly grabs his hand as they walk to the dorm after practice. he certainly sees it in this moment as taeyong kneels at the foot of the bed, stripped down to his boxers, tears in his eyes. 

“mommy, i-”

“don’t even start,” yuta snapped, turning around to open the drawer. he pulled out black rope and a small, silver cockring. “you know what you did.” 

their rule has always been that taeyong couldn’t cum unless yuta says so, but taeyong broke that rule. 

_he was already being punished for flirting with jaehyun to get yuta’s attention, so he had to keep a buttplug in him at all times for 24 hours. pent up from being so full, and not being properly fucked for days, taeyong went to the bathroom in the middle of practice and palmed himself through his boxers, intending to just relieve some of the tension. he thought yuta would eventually get worried and check on him, but he just needed it so bad. his thoughts were proven true, when yuta opened the bathroom door, calling his name. taeyong moaned in response, and when yuta peered into his stall, he came in his pants._

_yuta’s first instinct was to coo at his baby, pet his hair and tell him how cute he is trying to get himself off. then taeyong stepped out of the stall, a small stain on his gray pants. yuta’s face darkened. “really, taeyong?”_

yuta walked back over to the bed, tapping the spot next to him, “up.”

taeyong stood up on shaky legs, sitting on the mattress. 

“color?”

“green.” taeyong breathed. 

“good.” yuta smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a dark look in his eyes. “you know what you did, right?”

“i came without mommy’s permission…” taeyong whispered, ashamed of himself. 

“and why did you do that?” yuta started rubbing the front of taeyong’s underwear.

taeyong gasped. “i-i was being a little slut and couldn’t last a day without cumming.”

“that’s right, baby.” yuta clicked his tongue. “on your back, hands above your head.”

taeyong immediately complied, laying down, placing his hands against the bedpost. yuta leaned over his head, making quick work of tying taeyong’s hands together with the black rope. 

satisfied with his work, yuta sat on the end of the bed, continuing to palm taeyong through his boxers. taeyong squirmed and whined, the minimal friction after hours upon hours of being hard made him extremely sensitive. “please, m-mommy, want more.” 

yuta slapped him across the cheek, hard. taeyong cried out, making yuta almost drop his role and ask if he was okay. then he felt taeyong’s cock twitching against his palm. biting his lip, taeyong tried desperately not to move his hips. yuta smirked, shaking his head. “now, why did i do that?”

taeyong sniffed. “i spoke without permission.” 

yuta rolled his eyes, “can’t even follow an order. what a useless whore.” 

taeyong moaned. he was already wrecked, red mark against his cheek, eyes hooded and clouded with pleasure. yuta ran a hand through his baby’s hair.

“lift your hips, kitten.”

taeyong did as he was told, earning a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. he chased after yuta’s lips when the younger pulled away, making yuta smile. 

yuta pulled taeyong’s boxers off, watching his lover’s dick slap against his stomach, already hard and pink. he ran a hand along the length. “so pretty, baby.” taeyong blushed, trying to hide his face.

yuta reached over to the night stand, opening a drawer and grabbing cherry-flavored lube. he flipped open the lid and poured some onto his hand, rubbing the slippery material onto taeyong’s cock. taeyong looked confused, like he wanted to say something.

“what is it, baby? you can speak.”

“am i topping?” taeyong looked a little scared.

yuta nearly burst into laughter, his kitten was just too cute. “no, yongie. just trying to make this easier.” he slipped the cockring on easily, making taeyong whine. “see, wasn’t that easier than usual?”

taeyong nodded, determined to be a good boy for his mommy tonight. yuta stroked his cheek, taeyong leaning into his touch. 

yuta abruptly moved away, picking up something shiny off of the night stand. taeyong’s eyes widened when he realized what it was.

it was yuta’s pocket knife. 

“remember, this is a punishment. you know what you did.” yuta sing-songed as he straddled taeyong’s slim thighs. taeyong gulped and nodded. 

yuta ran the flat side of the blade along taeyong’s stomach, trying to find an area that wasn’t scarred from their previous adventures. he angled the blade so the sharpness dug in slightly. taeyong gasped, hips jerking up. yuta giggled, “fucking christ, you’ll get off on anything.” he suddenly turned the knife, cutting a line from taeyong’s pelvis to his hip bone. 

taeyong’s back arched off the bed, a stinging pain moving through his nerves. “a-ah… please...” taeyong moaned, unable to keep quiet. blood began to pool on top of the cut.

yuta pulled his head up by his hair, forcing him to look him straight in the eye. “begging for your punishment, are you?” he let taeyong go, the older falling back onto the bed. “it’s okay, i honestly like hearing you.” he ran the softer edge of the knife against the skin right above taeyong’s dick. 

“mommy, mommy,” taeyong whined. yuta pressed the knife into soft skin, watching the red liquid rise up from under taeyong’s skin. taeyong was breathing heavily, trying to keep his noises quiet. he could feel yuta hard against his thigh, the younger’s hips grinding into taeyong’s leg softly.

“mmm, how many more?” yuta pursed his lips, pretending to think. he brought the knife up to his hand, pricking the tip of his finger. blood immediately surfaced. he took the bleeding hand and wrote his name in blood on taeyong’s chest. “everyone needs to know you’re mine, sweetheart.” 

taeyong whimpered high in his throat. he could come just from the possessive tone in yuta’s voice. his head was clouded with pleasure and pain, the rubbing of the rough rope against his wrists, his legs slowly going numb from yuta sitting on them, and the lines on his hips cutting through his body, making his dick leak. “mommy, i-i think i’m close.”

“baby, you’re already close? just from this?” yuta groaned, cock jumping in his jeans. “i haven’t even touched you.”

taeyong nodded, tears welling in his eyes. yuta smirked, leaning over to attack taeyong’s neck. licking up sweat, sucking and biting wherever he could, yuta was determined to make taeyong remember who he belonged to. 

taeyong cried out, “mommy!” his body felt weak, so many conflicting sensations making him dizzy. he sobbed, he wanted to cum so bad. 

yuta moved up, satisfied with the mess he made on taeyong’s neck. red, splotchy marks and already-forming bruises dotted the older’s neck, stretched out to give yuta better access. “baby , do you want to come?”

“god, yes, yes please.” taeyong breathed. 

yuta looked as if he was contemplating then leaned in to whisper in the older’s ear. “nah.” 

taeyong looked betrayed as tears ran down his cheeks. yuta frowned and wiped them with his thumb. “don’t you want to prove yourself to mommy? show him what a good boy you are?”

taeyong nodded vigorously, smiling. “i’m a good boy, i’ll be good for you.”

yuta grinned, pressing a soft, innocent kiss against taeyong’s lips. “that’s right.”

he moved to straddle taeyong’s chest, pushing down his pants and revealing his hard cock covered by dark blue boxer-briefs. taeyong immediately dipped his head down to mouth at the bulge, lapping up the length and sucking on the dark spots of precum.

yuta looked down at him, watching his kitten’s pink tongue dart out, licking the fabric. wet eyes and leftover eyeliner from the day running down his face, desperate to please. he smirked. “are you ready, yongie?” 

taeyong paused, and looked up.

“you can speak, princess.”

“mommy, what are you going to do?” taeyong looked so innocent in that moment, wide, sparkling eyes looking up at his lover with so much affection and curiosity. 

yuta tapped his chin. “hmm, maybe i’ll fuck you open with my fingers and leave you empty and clenching around nothing.”

taeyong gasped.

“do you not want that?”

taeyong shook his head.

“maybe i’ll shove my cock down your throat, let you get a taste of what you’ve wanted all night.”

taeyong smiled cutely, eyes shining.

“i’ll take that as a yes, then.” yuta hooked his thumb under the waistband, pulling the offending piece of clothing down. his cock bobbed up, red tip leaking and long veins protruding from the skin. 

taeyong’s pupils blew wide, mouth opening on instinct. yuta threaded his fingers through his light brown locks, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. “kick the bed three times if it’s too much, okay?” 

taeyong nodded, gaze shifting back down.

“damn, you’re really that desperate, huh?” yuta chuckled. “just want to have a cock in your pretty little mouth all the time. so slutty.”

taeyong looked back up at him, mouth trying to form words, but staying silent.

“you may speak.”

“i only want you, mommy. only want you in me.”

yuta shook his head. “we both know that’s a lie, you think about the other members fucking you. don’t think i don’t hear you in the shower.”

taeyong’s breath hitched, and he looked like he was going to cry. “mommy, i-i, i don’t not love you, i’m sorry, i only want you, i’m sorry!”

yuta hushed him, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. “i know that. i just also know you want johnny hyung to take you from behind while doyoung uses your face as a toy.”

taeyong shivered. he really did want that, he was just afraid to admit it.

“you just want to be a good little slut for everyone, it’s really cute.” yuta smiled that comforting smile. “now be good for me, and i’ll let you come like i promised.”

taeyong beamed, all anxious thoughts leaving his mind. he could only think of one thing, making his boyfriend happy. 

“open,” yuta coaxed taeyong’s lips open with his thumb. taeyong let his jaw go slack as yuta guided his dick into his mouth. he sucked lightly, running his tongue along the tip. 

yuta threw his head back, moaning. he thread his fingers through light brown locks, pulled his hips back for a moment, then gently started thrusting into taeyong’s mouth, not wanting to make the older gag- at least not yet. he peered down as he felt taeyong relax his jaw and swirl his tongue against the length. taeyong’s eyes were closed, like he was trying to focus completely on yuta’s pleasure.

yuta smiled at the sight, “baby boy, you’re so precious.” he pulled his cock out of taeyong’s mouth. “are you ready? tell me if you need me to stop.” he cradled taeyong’s jaw with his hand, slipping his thumb into taeyong’s open mouth.

taeyong nodded, suckling on the finger. yuta pulled his hand away, reaching down to jerk his cock a few times, lubing it up with taeyong’s spit. he lifted his hips off of taeyong’s chest, resting a hand on the bedpost next to taeyong’s. he used the other to push into taeyong’s mouth. he sighed, just relishing in the feeling of the warmth around him.

yuta moved back, only the tip between taeyong’s lips.

taeyong held his breath.

yuta slammed the rest of his length back into taeyong’s mouth, thrusting harshly into the wet heat. taeyong felt tears in his eyes at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat over and over again. he loved it. yuta reached a hand down to grip taeyong’s head by the hair, forcing his cock further into taeyong’s mouth.

taeyong felt himself start to gag, yuta usually didn’t fuck his mouth like this. yuta felt taeyong’s throat constrict around him, groaning. he loved when taeyong let him do stuff like this, pushing his limits. yuta slowed down a little bit, letting taeyong get some air. he pet taeyong’s hair, whispering praises.

he sped up, practically shoving his cock down taeyong’s throat. 

taeyong felt nauseous. he teared up more and more with every thrust. he thrashed on the bed, feeling bile rise up his throat.

yuta felt taeyong swallow around him, and looked back down. taeyong’s cheeks were wet with tears and spit was pooling around his mouth, dribbling down his chin. he thought he had an idea what was coming next, heat pooling in his stomach. 

 

taeyong lurched forward, mouth tight around yuta’s length.

yuta ran his fingers through taeyong’s soft hair, pulling out of his mouth. “you want to let it out, baby?” 

taeyong nodded hurriedly. 

yuta pushed two fingers into taeyong’s mouth, moving further and further into the tunnel of his throat. he felt taeyong’s back arch off of the bed as their dinner from earlier surged up this throat and onto yuta’s hand, down his chin. yuta pulled his hand back, wiping it on taeyong’s chest next to his name. 

taeyong’s stomach contracted, another wave of brown sludge spewing from his lips. he sobbed, his cock twitching, an angry red and begging for attention. he felt his face flush even more from the embarrassment of getting turned on by yuta making him puke. 

yuta thought taeyong looked beautiful like this. hair a mess, cheeks bright red, eyes wet and spit and vomit running down his chin and pooling around his lips. he stroked taeyong’s cheek with his clean hand. “fuck, i could cum just from looking at you.”

taeyong just whined and whimpered, desperate to be touched. 

“time for your reward, yongie.” yuta reached up to untie his wrists, letting taeyong wrap his sore arms around him.

“mommy, mommy, mommy,” taeyong could barely form a coherent word, begging for yuta’s attention.

yuta lifted the older onto his lap, letting taeyong hump his thigh. he gripped taeyong’s length, playing with the ring. “kitten, do you want it off?”

taeyong gasped, “yes, yes, yes,”

yuta gently slid the cockring off, feeling taeyong practically melt in his arms. “you did so good, baby boy. so proud of you.”

taeyong closed his eyes, resting his head on yuta’s shoulder. “mommy, wanna come,” he murmured. 

yuta nodded, “i hear you.” he slowly squeezed and ran his hands up and down taeyong’s cock, using the precum as lube. taeyong gripped his shirt, sobbing into his neck.

“come for me, baby.” 

taeyong practically screamed, going limp in yuta’s hold. his body shook, waves of intense pleasure coursing through his nerves. “mommy!” he spilled all over yuta’s t shirt, staining the black fabric. 

yuta rubbed circles into taeyong’s back, soothing him. taeyong came down eventually, sobs growing quiet. “taeyong, are you okay?”

taeyong pulled back, meeting yuta’s eyes. “i’m good,” he smiled sleepily. 

“do you want any more or do you just want to get cleaned up?”

taeyong looked down, suddenly shy. he could never get over how sweet yuta could be even after slapping him around during sex. “can- can i get you off? want you to cum on my face.”

yuta’s breath hitched. “fuck, of course.” he let taeyong lower himself so his face was in front of his cock. taeyong gave little kitten-licks to the tip, pumping the length with his hand.

yuta let out a broken moan, “hyung, i’m gonna-” taeyong sunk his mouth down onto yuta’s cock. 

yuta groaned, cumming in taeyong’s mouth. taeyong pulled off of him, an innocent look on his face.

yuta took a deep breath, his orgasm winding him. “fuck, tae.” he leaned down, kissing his baby’s forehead. “gets better every time.”

taeyong giggled. “i was surprised how turned on you got from making me puke, i thought i was the freak.” 

yuta laughed loudly, tilting his head back. “i’m nothing compared to you, angel. you’re the one who wants to get pissed on.”

taeyong feigned offense, gasping sarcastically. “but you agreed to spitting on me!” 

yuta rolled his eyes, “these are not normal couple arguments.”

taeyong grinned, holding yuta close. “you love me.”

yuta closed his eyes, a dopey smile on his face. “that i do.”

he really did love his sweetheart. so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> u made it to the end! woohoo! i hope u liked it, and if u didn't that's okay too!!  
> my twitter is @hanbinlix if u wanna chat and get updates!


End file.
